La melodía del recuerdo
by AiramHermes
Summary: Solo esa melodía, esa que te recuerda todo lo que creías perdido. —Hola, Hazel Levesque. —Susurré mirando sus ojos dorados.—Muchas gracias por regresar a mi vida, Leo Valdez. —Susurró ella, mientras cortaba el espacio entre los dos, y compartíamos el último recuerdo que vivimos. Muchas existirán, pero solo una te comprenderá.


Leo mantuvo la mirada en esa chica afroamericana, su piel tostada, su cabello recogido como una heroína por un pañuelo color rojo, —debe aclarar que es su color favorito. —sus ojos color ámbar brillando como si fueran oro recién pulido, se encontraba comprando un café con crema, o chocolate... Bueno sea lo que sea, la chica era hermosa.

Se tuvo que obligar a regresar a su trabajo, unas cuantas tuercas regadas en su mesa, y una pequeña caja de música a medio construir. Dio un suspiro largo, agarró su café, y dio un largo trago.

Tenía todo hecho, pero, ¿Por qué la melodía sonaba sin sentimientos? Su mejor amiga Piper le explicó que toda música o melodía contenían un sentimiento. Amor. Tristeza. Dolor.

Volvió a beber de su café, y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a esa linda afroamericana de ojos dorados, pero cuando lo notó, ella ya había salido de ese "Café", miro la caja de música que se mantenía frente a él, agarro un destornillador y termino de hacer esa caja, esperaba que esta vez funcione como él pensaba. Cuando unió el último cable, sintió una descarga leve en su cabeza, y juró haber escuchado unas risas cerca de él, devolvió su mirada al aparato que acababa de crear, y en él había una nota de color dorado con las puntas quemadas. Tomó entre sus dedos la nota y la abrió.

 _Querido y hermosa reencarnación futura:_

— _Si estás leyendo esto, o es porque estas a punto de morir, o es porque te encontraste con la linda de Hazel._ —Aquí se puede notar de que fue golpeado, o lo movieron, pues la a y la z están un poco arriba. _— ¿A qué es hermosa? Ignora el cómo escribí su nombre, fui golpeado por ella. Te preguntaras que —_ Insertar rayones de color rojo. _— rayos es esto, pues es una carta que las moiras o parcas ("Ya sabes, esas señoras que controlan los destinos.") nos dejaron escribir para cuando nuestra reencarnación ("Sí, tú. Esa cosa sexy con orejas puntiagudas") —_ O el chico volvió a ser golpeado, o tiene serios problemas para escribir. La x está más grande que la s y está un poco más arriba. _— Cuando sientas una descarga en tu cuello, o en tu cabeza, eso mi querido tátara sexy yo significa una sola cosa: "Haz encontrado la razón del porque renaciste" Sí, muy cliché, pero es_ _ **adorable**_ _. —_ Esta palabra estaba de color negro y no azul, lo cual es raro... Y la caligrafía es mas limpia. _—... Ese adorable lo ha escrito Hazel mientras yo pensaba en el sinónimo de "Cursi"._

—Aquí hay un montón de rayas de colores, una mancha de café, y grasa. También un pequeño trozo de oro. _—_ _ **Disculpa eso.**_ _Ya nadie respeta mi carta. Como sea, si encontraste a una chica, pequeña, de un color canela brillante, ojos dorados, y una pañoleta roja... Corre amigo, ella es la indicada, síguela, moléstala, hazla que te miré, y lo único que dirás es: —_ Aquí no se puede leer, la nota estaba cortada irregularmente, como si lo hubieran hecho con prisa. Leo volteó la hoja. _— Lo siento, no puedo decirte que tendrás que decirle, la Parcas llegaron, me miraron y me iban a prohibir mi cara. Siempre me prohíben cosas, ¿A ti igual? —_ Leo no pudo evitar reír, y asentir. _— Bueno, eso es todo._

 _Se despide con una sonrisa, y con su sombrero en el suelo, Leo Valdez; Hijo de Hefestos, sobrino de Sammy, el más Sexy hijo Hefestos... Ah, salvador del olimpo, y novio de Hazel, Hazel Levesque... Ahora corre mi pequeño y sensual yo._

 _ **Posdata: Habla Frank, si llegas a tener problemas mentales, culpa a tu descendencia.**_

Cuando Leo terminó de leer, se levantó inmediatamente de su silla, agarró su caja de música, y cuando iba a guardar la nota, notó que esta había desaparecido. Se acercó a la cajera, que extrañamente sus ojos cambiaban de colores varias veces de verde a azules, de azules a celeste, observo sus ojos unos momentos, y juró haber visto unos ojos azules en su mente, mientras unos gritos decían: "Narciso", la chica le miró extrañada, pero luego le sonrió con una sonrisa de paz, y el solo pudo decir:

—Eco... —La chica pareció sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, y asintió.

—Hola, ¿Qué vas a pagar? —Repitió lo que siempre decía—. ¿Sabes qué? Está a mi cuenta, "Leo es el chico más malo" debe ir a buscar a Hazel, ¿No? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, y señaló hacía la puerta, le dio un pequeño guiño al chico, quien salió corriendo con toda sus ganas, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, segundos, minutos, cada vez que cruzaba con un testigo de Jehová* él le gritaba: "Zeus, ¡Dale de comer a estos pobres seres sin vida social!" y casi sintió que le fusilaban con la mirada desde el cielo, pero siguió corriendo como loco, cuando cruzó otra esquina, volvió a tropezar con alguien, y esta vez iba a gritar algo sobre: "Hades, sé que no soy bueno para tu hija, pero juró que la haré gritar tu nombre con frecuencia." Pero no quería morir con apenas 17 años, estaba muy Sexy y Bueno para eso. Se levantó de inmediato, y ayudó a la joven frente a él, aun si mirarla.

—Hey, realmente lo siento. Pero estoy apurado, ¿Sabes qué? Necesito tu ayuda, haz visto a una chica, de piel canela, cabello esponjado y recogido en una... —Fue callado por su abrazo, si no hubiera sido de que el al menos no era tan flacucho como cierto amigo suyo —Cof Cof Di Angelo Cof Cof— hubiera caído en sus glúteos maximus, y las fans no quieren eso.

 **Leo Pov.**

—Leo... —Susurró una voz en mi oreja, apenas y la reconocí, pero la envolví en un abrazo en tiempo justo, sentí que algo se cayó de mi bolsillo, quité uno de mis brazo de la cintura de Hazel, toque a ver que era, y era la caja de música, que cuando me separé de Hazel, empezó a sonar, una melodía lenta, suave, piano.

Levante mi mirada hacía la de Hazel, y le di una pequeña presión en sus labios, su piel tostada se sonrojó levemente, pero me sonrió.

—Hola, Hazel Levesque. —Susurré mirando sus ojos dorados.

—Muchas gracias por regresar a mi vida, Leo Valdez. —Susurró ella, mientras cortaba el espacio entre los dos, y compartíamos el último recuerdo que vivimos.

 _Años, muchos años atrás._

 _Punto de vista: 3era Persona._

— _Oye, Leo._ _—_ _Se le acercó interesada Hazel a Leo._

— _¿Sí? —Le respondió Leo con una sonrisa. La hija de Plutón se acercó hasta que sus hombros se chocaron._

— _Tú regresaras a mi vida, ¿cierto? —Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo la morena._

— _¿Por qué la pregunta? —Pregunto en repuesta el latino con mucha confusión, su ceño se frunció un poco._

 _La Levesque se removía en su lugar con nervios, tapó su sonrojado rostro, y trato de salir del lugar excusándose con clases de esgrima con Clarisse, pero luego se quiso golpear la frente por su estupidez, pues todos sabían que La Rué estaba de paseo con Chris en Nueva Roma._

— _Hazel, dime. —Pidió con cariño el chico, sin perder la diversión en su voz. Acunó el rostro de Hazel con una de sus manos, quitando en el camino las manos de la chica—. Se honesta conmigo. —Pidió ahora. La hija de Plutón solo asintió sonrojada._

— _Tú... Tú regresaras a mi vida, ¿Cierto? No importa si estamos lejos, si terminas en donde naciste, y yo en donde nací, no importa si vivimos uno en cada extremo del mundo... ¿Tu regresaras a mi vida, Leo? —Preguntó Hazel tratando de contener sus lágrimas. El hijo de la fraguas sonrió con cariño y abrazo a la chica, la alzó y dio una vueltas en el lugar._

— _Nunca estamos lejos, Hazel. Mira al cielo. —Ordenó con una sonrisa luego de soltarla, salieron del Bunker 9, y miraron al cielo con añoranza. — No importa lo tan lejos que este el cielo, siempre está allí, y así sea que yo esté lejos, siempre estaré aquí. —Señaló su corazón, y le guiñó el ojo. — Y tal vez aquí, si soy realmente insoportable y hasta muerta yo te de jaqueca. —Dijo en broma, y la chica no pudo evitar reír, olvidando su preocupación. —Y yo, Leo Valdez. Se promete a regresar a la vida de su amada, Hazel Levesque, si está claro, lo acepta._

— _Eres el invitado de honor, Leo... —Y fue el último susurró en su vida._

 _Fin del salto._

— ¿Papá, me puedes contar algo para dormir? —Preguntó un niño de cabellos café desordenado, de unos ojos ámbares como el oro, y una sonrisa pícara... Digno de ser hijo de la familia Valdez-Levesque.

— ¿Cuál?

—La melodía del recuerdo, Papá. —Respondió el menor.

—La melodía del recuerdo será, Sammy. —Preguntó una voz mayor, el menor sonrió con alegría y salió del cuarto riendo, mientras que su padre agarro la pequeña caja, y le dio cuerda, la melodía sonó de nuevo, y siguió sonando, recordando la memoria de dos amores unidos por el destino...


End file.
